


OBSESSION

by wantutri46



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wantutri46/pseuds/wantutri46
Summary: The content is rated m, read at your own risk.





	OBSESSION

Sugai Yuuka need to learn all about resistance. 

She's a second year college transfer student from England and the future heir of three successful companies in Japan. The welcome to her new college school is warm like she's hoping to be but what caught her attention the most is the rumors that spreading around the campus.

There's a saying that if you want your life here to be at peace don't even get yourself involve to the seductress.

Moriya Akane.

The name is mysterious and so the owner of the name. Her name is beautiful like a crimson bouquet of flowers so she wonder what she looks like. Why everyone calling her a seductress, why does they need to avoid her? Is she really capable of ruining someone life?

Now her curiosity just drowning her.

She wanted to ask more but it's obvious from the people that there's a fear hidden under their eyes and mouth that stopping themselves to speak more. They look like traumatized so she didn't push and remind herself to just keep their words and listen. 

She just want to graduate and make her parents proud of her. And if ignoring whatever is really about that Moriya Akane will make her graduate in peace then she will do it.

But that is her biggest mistake, she overestimate herself.

\---

Warm welcome party for all the students of art department held by their seniors. They already warned them that the party will be a blast, alcohol, cigarettes everywhere and no one is allowed to refuse.

She already heard the music from the parking lot where she parked her car. She received a message from Harada and Yonetani that they are already inside.

She fishes her mirror from her bag and check herself. As she's about to climb off, something caught her eyes outside. 

Her breath hold, her jaw dropped and eyes following a young woman passing in front of her car and about to head to the party.

She almost thought that there's an angel, her eyes still trailing the brunette woman, wearing a eye catching Sadie black off shoulder mesh dress. Flaunting her milky white tone skin, her long legs, her back and boasting her curves. 

The people outside the house stopped from what they doing as their jaw also dropped when she passes by them. 

Beautiful is not enough to describe that woman. 

Yuuka shake her head and sighed, thought herself ridiculously that even here, she can't stop herself to be drawn at beautiful girls.

She likes girls but never had a girlfriend, never been touch by both genders but she knew, she's only attracted to girls. Even she had wet dreams with the girls she likes but that was before, but it seem that woman she saw waking up her secret dirty desires.

Before she let herself drown again, she get off from her car and deep down inside hoping that she could see her again.

And seem God heard her prayers. 

Because as she entered the house, people already cheering and squealing for the woman who confidently standing in the middle of the crowd. All eyes on her, all of them complimenting her like she can make them all kneel in just one word.

Yuuka drawn, mouth hanging in amusement and felt her breath taken away every minute the woman smile showing her perfect set of teeth. And if not for her two friends that dragged her away from the commotion, maybe she would totally forgotten what is really the purpose of why she's here.

"So you finally saw her." Harada started, Yuuka brow furrowed at her.

"Her?" 

"Yes, The Moriya Akane, the one everybody's talking about." Yonetani answered and it shut Yuuka slowly realizes that those rumors we're really true. 

"Why she's here? She's not even in art department." Harada groaned, Nanami agreed and sighed.

"Probably she got invited by seniors."

She is indeed gorgeous. 

The Moriya Akane that everyone's talking about is the epitome of naked beauty, her radiant porcelain skin that can blind people eyes, her plump lips that coated by a red matte lipstick partnered by her hazel nut locks that cascading softly to her shoulder blades and it perfect everything by her captivating brown deep orbs that makes you lose your sense.

She wonder what power that woman has, how did she captivate her without doing anything?

It's scary. 

She doesn't know what's scary, is to fall deeper to the girl that everyone fear or let this night pass without seeing her again.

\---

Beer pong.

Everybody is laughing, cheering for the two seniors that having a beer pong battle. It's already past 2 am in the morning and still the music is loud, almost half of the students were drunk including Yuuka's two friends. 

Yuuka is with her other seniors, trying her best to hang out with them even though she badly want to go home. Also, the pair of eyes that glancing at her across is making her slightly uncomfortable and unconscious.

Akane is looking at her, with a slight amusement to her face. Yuuka can feel her cheeks burning.

She didn't notice that the game is already done, the other senior from the blue team loses and fall to the ground wasted. Until she gasps when another senior pushes her to the middle and shout as loud.

"Let the transfer student play!" 

She shake her head nervously but the students create a louder noise pushing her to go with the flow and play. Like they said she's a transfer student, a junior and she can't say no to them.

She's been drinking for about five hours, dancing to the beat of music, she doesn't think she can handle another load of beer. She already reached her limit.

With her heart pounding loudly, she reach for the small ball and stand in front of the table. But who will be her opponent?

"Let me play this." 

A velvet voice echoed making some of students silence but some were just hype the situation and screaming like a crazy. She lift her gazes and saw Akane already standing across the table, face completely challenging her. 

She gulped and heart races again. There's no chance to back off. 

Akane sweetly smile at her. "Do you want me to go first?" 

Her voice.

"N-no," she cursed mentally for stuttering. "I'll go first."

Another howled of cheers and they continued to play the game, intently throwing the ball to the cup and drinking the content of it. And during the game, Akane never tore her eyes from her. 

She's weak, that's why she ended losing the game.

\---

She feel like her world rotating around, her vision is blurry and she don't think she can walk to her car alone. But she really wanted to go home. Clean herself and dive deeper to her soft mattress and maybe in that process she could rest her mind thinking of her.

She grip tightly to the post, heaved a deep breath and takes all her strength to take a step but it fail her, she loses balance and almost fall to the ground but not for the strong arms that snake around her waist.

Her eyes widened, seeing the person in front of her and holding her washes away the influence of alcohol. It can't be real, the woman in her mind is now holding her protectively.

She's not dreaming.

"You are drunk, Yuuka. Are you sure you can drive?" Akane asks worriedly, that gave Yuuka a minute of thinking if this is true or not.

How did she know her name?

"Y-yes, i can drive." Yuuka try her best to muster all her strength to hold the woman shoulders and slightly push her from her though her skin feels so right against her. "Thank you." 

She walked passed by her and she thought Akane already gone but she's wrong. Because the brunette swiftly linked her arms to her and help her walk.

"I don't think you can." Akane grinned to her, tightly hold her waist that make all her resistance burn in ashes and let her drag to where her car is. Like she said, her skin feels so perfect against her.

As Yuuka inhale, she take a whiff of Akane perfume and instantly become her favorite. It's addicting, it reminded of her roses with torns. Akane smelled really good. Then she realized that the woman is really close to her, her cheeks were inches away from her and one little mistake their face will crash to each other.

She gulped. Not once, but two in span of one minute but still the lump from her throat didn't gone.

"I'll drive you home." Akane suggested that pull her from her trance, the brunette leaned her to the edge of the car. Yuuka shut tightly her eyes, shake her head a little and when she open it, she almost got herself blind by the stunningly beauty of the belle in front of her.

"You shouldn't trust everything she do or say."

Harada and Yonetani voices echoed like a alarm inside her head, reminding her to avoid the fire in front of her. She can't really understand why she should in the first place, actually she doesn't have the strength to even do so. The stared that giving Akane is enough to make her knees go weak.

But due to her heart beating rapidly in the weirdest way, she think it's really a good idea to reject her.

Yuuka smile apologetically. "I'm sorry but I'm fine, thank you really." 

The rejection made Akane smile fell off instantly and Yuuka felt shiver down her spine. She swallowed thickly, pull herself up and about to escape but stop by Akane arms and surprisingly pinned her down above the hood of the car.

Yuuka hold her breath, suffocating at the lost of spaces between them when the younger girl leaned closer to her, crawl down until Yuuka uses her knee to weight herself. Akane red lips twisted and let out a sultry whisper, not taking off her eyes from her.

"You like girls." Akane stated, innerly attacking Yuuka in panic. 

She avert her gazes, a subtle pink of shades appearing to her cheeks and it gives joy to Akane seeing that even though they re under the night sky.

"N-no, y-you're wrong." Yuuka stammering as she deny it. "...I'm straight." 

She heard Akane giggle darkly, she look at the girl brown orbs and feel like losing. 

"You're not. I'm sure of it." Akane leaned down, hot breathe fanned against Yuuka cheeks. "You keep looking at me, you keep looking at my legs, you keep looking at my cleavage. It looks like you are undressing me in your mind."

"I bet you want me down on your bed."

That made Yuuka throw off to the brink, her face turn bloodless. The reaction made Akane smirked in triumph.

"Am I right, Yuu--ka?" 

How she whisper hotly her name to her ears almost lose her sanity and before she completely lost it, she pushes Akane away from her and stared at her horrified.

"Just what are you doing?!" She snapped.

Akane smile wickedly, placing her hand to her hip as she tilt her head. "Getting what I want."

The statement give confusion to the black haired girl, furrowing her brows as she breathed heavily.

"What?.."

"I want you."

Akane said straightforwardly like the words doesn't weight any other meaning. Both of them fell in complete silence especially Yuuka who is tense and sweating furiously. 

"Y-you are crazy." Yuuka spat nervously, she heard Akane giggle teasingly before she run inside her car and start the engine. Akane step aside, still wearing that grinned. Yuuka heaved a deep breath and rolled her wheels away from Akane.

Sugai Yuuka went home safe.

Yuuka thought that the alcohol and worn out body are enough to knock her out to sleep but what happened to the parking lot keep her awake until morning, thinking of Akane only.

\---

Two weeks since that night and Akane never leave Yuuka's mind though the older girl never see Akane after that. It's like she's a beautiful nightmare that visited her only to bring chaos to her peaceful mind. She learned that Akane is a second year tourism student. The art department building is two buildings away from tourism department so seeing each other in the university is slightly impossible.

But even Akane didn't pass through their building, her name is still a hot news spreading like a fire igniting each other students admiration.

It's just crazy that it's already been two weeks, no words from Akane, no shadow of her and it's making her crazy.

She wanted to see her. She wanted to hear her voice again, she want her body closer again to her, she want---

She came back to earth when Harada poke her side, calling her attention so she turn to her and her two friends look at her worriedly, confused.

"Yes?" 

"Are you fine? You are sweating." Yonetani pointed out, Yuuka hurriedly fish her handkerchief from her pocket and wipe her forehead down to her cheeks. 

"Yuuka, you still not telling us what happened. You are with Akane that night, right?" Harada asked, Yuuka stiffened; she cannot think of words to roll off from her tongue. Her silence just made the two be more suspicious of her but again she denied it.

She lied to them.

She didn't tell them the whole story because she's scared to admit that she really find herself slowly falling for Akane trap. 

Yonetani about to ask a question but interrupt when their professor stepped inside the classroom, calling their attention.

"So what we are going to do is Life drawing or Figure drawing in other term. It means it is the act of drawing a living person. I know you guys know already this, right?" 

Everybody nodded in chorus. Their chair were positioned different from the usual. They are in circle position and the model that they are going to draw is in the middle. She already used to this, back in England she used to hired a woman or man, be a model for her to draw. 

She heaved a sighed, picking her sketching pencils from her case. This is right, maybe her attention will be shifted to this than thinking Akane all day. That's kinda frustrating.

"I would like you to meet our model for today, come in.." 

She's busy fixing her pencils that she didn't bother to lift her eyes. But her attention caught when she heard her classmates gasps when the door open then she heard a familiar voice.

"Good afternoon, I'm Moriya Akane. I will be your model for today, please take care of me." 

For pete sake, someone save her.

It's none other than Moriya Akane, in their front, smiling confidently and wearing only a white robe.

"What a cunning bitch, really." Harada whisper under her breath, Yuuka clearly heard it and she agreed.

Yuuka is sitting in the right side so from her view, what she's going to draw from here is only Akane profile view. She doesn't know if Akane has an idea that she's including in this class because their eyes still doesn't meet yet and she hope it won't.

"Okay, so I'm giving you one and a half hour. Moriya-san you can pose whatever you want." 

Akane eyes glint. "Whatever I want?" 

The professor nodded. Akane smile back to him then her eyes set to Yuuka that made the black haired flinched and heart races.

"Okay sir." 

Akane pull the chair in the middle and a red silky blanket, without breaking off the eye contact of her to Yuuka she take off the robe and let it swiftly fall to her body revealing her completely naked. 

Some gasps, jaw dropped including Yuuka as she can't take her eyes off of from Akane eyes and holy body. But what surprised her the most is Akane position the chair towards her. She leaned her back against the chair, tilt her chin and let her hair fall to the other side. She crossed her legs, placing the silky blanket covering her womanhood, crossed her legs and eyes tantalizing to Yuuka only.

Yuuka breathed heavily, felt air thinning.

Akane just position herself in her very front. That's totally out of the line, now how can she concentrate on this?

She hold her pencil and deeply take a breath. Eyes lifted to the woman in front of her, smiling seductively at her.

She cursed mentally and chanted he professionalism in her system that eeems like fading away like a wind. She's sweating even though it's warm inside the room. 

How can she do this seriously when there's a big tease in front of her?

How can she stop herself staring at her when Moriya Akane is completely naked? She can see those curves, her perfect sized breasts and pearl white velvet skin. She look vulnerable, soft creature but she knew behind those smile is there's something scarier.

But besides that, she can't help but to adore the woman naked beauty. It's like God molded her by his hands, making her a exception. Exquisite, the most beautiful woman she think so. It also added how confident she is and there's no little hint of shame. 

She gulped thickly, felt her throat dry. She don't think she can start anything. She's very much distracted, she looks like a mess.

Just what do you want, Akane? Why are you doing this? 

\---

The class already done, their professor told her to stay more and Yuuka know what this is about.

Yuuka lower her head when she see the dissapointment from their professor face. She's much dissapointed to herself for losing concentration, professionalism and her passion. The one and half hour came without finishing anything. She failed. 

"I'm really sorry, sir." She bowed her head, she heard him releases a sighed.

"To be honest, I expect so much from you Sugai-san. You are one of the students that our dean recommended so i really want to see yours." 

She cursed mentally, hates herself for acting like a loser child. She should set aside her personal feelings earlier, she shouldn't let herself get distracted by her. 

"Sir, is it okay if Yuuka can do it again?" 

Both of them surprised by a familiar voice from behind. Yuuka flinched when Akane stand beside her, again her heart races to another rhythm. 

"Oh it's you, Moriya-san."

Akane smiled widely to their professor, she's already dressed. "Is it fine if Yuuka can do it again? Maybe she's just sick and I'm willing to help her." 

Yuuka got her tongue tied, she can't speak, retort and she remain staring unbelievable to Akane. Just what is she blabbering about?

The professor think. It would be unfair for all her classmates but it seem the professor agreed because of Akane being flirty. Just how many people would be under you spell, huh?

"Okay, Yuuka you must treat her a lunch. She's willing to help you, just talk about the details where you can start it again." The professor smile widely to Akane before he pick his books and bid a goodbye to them. Yuuka also catch Akane winked at the professor. 

And now, they are alone. She and Akane alone in the classroom.

"Saturday, 6 pm here." Akane said, about to touch her forearm but she's quick to step backward, letting her back touched the wall. Her wavering eyes stared at the brunette in terror.

"Just what are you doing?" She spat in her, gulping and mustering her strength; trying her best not to be intimidate by those hazel orbs. But Akane eliminate the spaces between them, stepping forward.

"Helping you, I'm sincerely helping you Yuuka." 

There's no sincerity in her face, her face were twisted in the way Yuuka knows that she's up to something. Not in a good way.

"No, I don't need your help." Yuuka heaved a deep sighed, staring at her seriously. Erasing the fear building inside her, she shouldn't be intimidate to her nor let her tower her. "I knew you're up to something." 

Instead to deny it, Akane eyes widened in amusement.

"Wow, bingo." 

She's sick, Yuuka concluded.

"And I'm not gonna fall for it." Yuuka said firmly, fist curled in a desperation to says no. "You can't play with me."

Akane eyes shift into serious. 

"Were you the first one who say it to me?" Akane think, then her lips curled into a wicked smile. "But ended up begging on their knees, wanting every piece of me as I drive them to their wildest fantasies?"

She smirked, Yuuka melted. 

Akane is fast to pushes her shoulder, pinned her to wall tightly and other hand trail up to her cheeks. Yuuka blush intensified, Akane hands were warm. The brunette leaned closer, tilt her head and breathe to her ear. 

In this moment, Yuuka froze and locked from Akane hold. 

She heard Akane giggle and sultry whisper to Yuuka ear. 

"No one says no to Moriya Akane, what I want is what I get." 

Akane wet lips touch the back of Yuuka ear that sending shiver down the spine of the older girl. And when Akane retreat from her, that is the only time she exhaled a oxygen. 

Akane brushes her hair by her fingers and smile sweetly to her. "See you on Saturday, Yuuka." 

Then Akane left like there's nothing happened, leaving Sugai Yuuka breathless.

\---

Two days since that happened, they never talk again. 

It's thursday night, she's sitting on her bed. She should be sleeping now but the thought of Akane doesn't let her. The woman keep appearing to her mind and still her whisper keep playing to her ears as if it's a music. 

She's spending about two hours just scrolling to Akane social accounts, surfing to her latest posts down to her oldest. Find herself complimenting every Akane beautiful pictures, the woman is really a gem. 

Until she stopped at Akane picture where the girl is wearing a bikini, flaunting her curves.

Her throat become dry, her lips parted in admiration; she didn't realizes that she unconsciously saved the photo.

And when it sink, she throw her phone and feel disgust to her own self.

She desperately run her fingers to her scalp, throwing profanities to herself. 

Why she's ending up as a stalker?

She learned Akane is a member of tennis club, she once saw Akane playing in the gym with her members when she's waiting for her two friends. 

She's about to leave that time but her knees go weak after seeing Akane dressed in a very tight white T-shirt, boasting her curves. The t-shirt she's wearing is too thin that from her sweat, she can see her black bra being visible and her shorts that flaunting her legs. 

It's enough for the students inside the gym watch her with admiration and lust. All eyes on her only.

She didn't realizes that she's watching her every moves intensely, from her breasts that bouncing, to her plump ass. Every moves making her thirsty and think of scenarios that she couldn't believe she can.

And she doesn't know if Akane has any idea that she's there, it's like her moves were on purpose. And she confirmed it when the brunette bit her lips as their eyes met.

Yuuka rubbed her thighs, she's throbbing.

Akane has really the talent of making her crazy.

\---

Sugai Yuuka glance at her wristwatch, it reads 6:34 pm.

She's late.

She didn't purposely did it, she's having a hard time thinking what she should do. She want her to stop, she want Akane to think that she's not into her though it isn't true. She doesn't want to be one of those people who fall for her. 

So she find herself walking to the art room where she knows Akane is waiting. Yes, she choose to do it. She mustered enough resistance and concentration, it's enough to reject the woman. 

She's going to do it, sketch and leave without falling for her more. 

But maybe, she really overestimate herself.

"You are late." 

She opened the door, revealing Akane sitting in the middle hands folded above her chest, wearing white robe only. Her expression is serious and it's obvious the irritation from her voice.

Yuuka sighed, take the chair from the side and put down her materials. 

"Did some things first." She try her best to sound bored and flat, smiling in triumph as she see Akane gritted her teeth and squint her eyes. "Shall we start?"

But it fade was as she wear her formidable smile. As if challenging her.

"Sure." 

Akane stands, slowly taking off the robe without breaking off her eyes from Yuuka who avert her gazes. 

"You can look at me now Yuuka." 

She obeyed and seeing her positioning herself, same as last time. Still, those feelings erupting from Yuuka chest once she see her completely naked again.

God, she's really beautiful.

She shake her head to erase the thought, stay focus and concentrate to what she's really going to do. 

She starts to draw, letting the tip of pencil draw a curve and glancing to Akane who's lazily smiling at her. She gulped, sweat forming from her forehead. Akane doing nothing but it's still bothering her.

"Tell me Yuuka," she heard her speak. "...how much resistance do I need to break for you to fall for me?"

She stiffened, her hand stop to move. 

Akane giggle, chin buried to her hand. "You are like a stone, makes me want to break you more."

It's starting again, Yuuka think she need now to make herself enlighten.

She put down her pencil, look seriously to the woman whose eyes glinting in anticipation.

"I'm not only here for this, I'm also here to ask you to stop talking to me. After this, I want you to treat me as a stranger."

"But you are still stranger to me." Akane sighed lazily. "That's why I want to know every piece of you, from the top of your head down to your feet. But darling not in the usual way, to the way I only know."

Yuuka breath heavily, she curled her fist.

"Well, I'm not interested to know you even further. I'm not interested to you Moriya Akane." 

She wonder if anyone has told that to the seductress because she's sure she saw Akane eyes lit in irritation. The brunette let out a scoffed then plastered a smirked.

"Bitch." 

She really angered her.

"You are not going to dashed your way here with excitement obvious from your face. You know that you have options to run away, but you still choose to come here like a thirsty maniac." 

She swallowed the lump from her throat when Akane stands, throwing the silky blanket to somewhere and slowly walk towards her bare and naked. Yuuka can feel her cheeks burning, air thinning; she's suffocating.

As soon she's in front of her, Akane bend down, placing her both hands to the chair locking Yuuka in the middle. The brunette exposing herself shamelessly infront.

"It's funny how I saw the opposite from your eyes and trying hard to resist your desires. It's pathetic." Akane pull her collar closer to her until the tip of their noses touch each other, their lips are so close and it's the most tempting thing that ever happened to her. "Don't you think, Yuuka?" 

She's losing, weakened and feel so stupid for letting the resistance she built faded like a wind.

"Just-- just what do you want, Akane?" She weakly breathed.

She already reached her limit. She don't think she has any resistance left.

"I could remember I told you that twice."

She tilt her head up to the woman above her. 

"Why me? Why?.."

An evil smirked drawn to her.

"You are too perfect, I like messing with people who's too perfect in my eyes. I want to taste every part of them, seeing them wrecked in the process and see if they will still stay perfect." 

She's too honest, she couldn't digest them all. It's churning her stomach.

"You are crazy." She mumble weakly, lost at her orbs. 

Akane smiled as if it was a compliment 

"I am, honey."

Yuuka melted when Akane pressed her lips to her, softly touching her soul and burning the resistance that she has. It's only a seconds, Akane retreat from her and Yuuka felt shiver in cold. It's only a damn seconds touch of lips, a peck to be precise but it's enough to shake Yuuka whole. 

There's no way she's contented with that.

Akane grinned in triumph seeing Yuuka feverishly blushing, flustered as if she's losing herself. She won and it's over for Yuuka.

"You can have me anytime you want, you know where you can find me."

Her effort gone wasted. It's no use, she lost again.

Akane about to spun in her feet when Yuuka stands, quickly pull her arm and she grimaces when her back hit the table beside. She lift her gazes to see the lust, tender written in the beast she just summoned.

Wow.

"I want to have you right now.." Yuuka growled, eliminate the spaces between them and Akane moan at the contact. "..right here."

"Yes ma'am."

Akane wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling her down until their lips crashed again; melting each other. Yuuka closes her eyes, help the younger girl move up to sit on the table and pull her closer. 

Akane lips tasted like strawberry, so addicting and there's no way she can forget it. She couldn't believe she's kissing her, it's like a dream she feel like she's floating above the cloud. 

She's kissing Moriya Akane, holy christ.

She can feel Akane fingers run to her scalp, holding the back of her head as if she doesn't want to stop the kiss. 

She's making out with the most popular girl inside the art classroom.

Until realization strikes her, she abruptly pull from her that made Akane whine at the loss of contact.

"We--we are in the school.." she said flustered, look around especially to the door. 

Akane hissed, she cupped her cheeks, thumb run to Yuuka lips which coated by their saliva. 

"Isn't that exciting?" Akane said, lips ghosting to her cheeks down to her jaw, she even bite it gently. "You and me, fucking endlessly in public, getting ourselves drunk to the paradise we only know?" 

"But--but.." 

Akane pressed her thumb to her lips, sternly stare at her. 

"Shut up, no one gonna come here. Trust me." 

Yuuka gulped. 

The seductress pulled her nape again, their lips crashed again torridly to the point they almost forgot to breathe. They are thirsty with each other that only their lips can save it. With a lick of tongue of Akane asking for entrance, Yuuka gladly let her; now they are fighting for dominance and tongue dancing to the music of lust. 

Akane purposely pull her head from her causing the older girl to leaned closer, wanting the contact again; it just made Akane grinned. Both were catching their own breath, string of salivas fall from their mouth as they apart.

"How about you touch me?" Akane swift the topic, challenging her. Another gulped and she find herself getting nervous. She raises her tremble hand, Yuuka want to do it but she doesn't know where to begin.

Akane understand it, maybe it's her first so she take one of those hands and lead it down to her chest and let those palm groped her.

"Harder.."

Yuuka eyes wavering, lips parting as she stare at the brunette moaning quietly. She swallowed thickly as she complied, fingers pinching the erect nipples.

It's warm, it feels so good just by touching it and seeing Akane erotic face. 

She's throbbing.

Akane wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling down the girl on the table to lay above her. Yuuka move, tilting her head to deepen the kisses, her tongue exploring every part of Akane mouth as she continue massaging her mount. 

"Down, Yuuka." 

Yuuka brows curled in confusion but she get it later when Akane hold her wrist and move it down to her naked womanhood. She stare at Akane with frightening eyes. 

Akane cupped her cheeks by her other hand, index finger tip trailing to Yuuka's nose bridge and sultry whisper. 

"Pleasure me Yuuka like you always dreamed of."

Sweat forming to her forehead, added the heat from their bodies. She look down to have a look of it and blushed madly. Yuuka knees go weak as she cup her womanhood by her palm, felt electricity flow to her veins. 

"You're soaking.."

"Well, it's your fault for being a hard to get and sexy." Akane purred, Yuuka really doesn't know what to do. "See, you're not even inside me but I'm already about to burst."

She's scared to move an inch so Akane guide her, tangle their fingers and use hers to rubbed it, gently, slow and firmly. Akane is incredibly wet, so wet that she can feel herself throbbing too just by seeing her parted lips, moaning at the sensation. 

It's crazy. 

All morals really left Yuuka, right or wrong. She now doesn't care, she just want to hold this girl and taste her.

Another grinned drawn to Akane lips when Yuuka decide to move it herself, her thumb rubbing her sensitive bud in circular motion while her two slender fingers parted the outer lips and effortless thrust it inside.

The younger woman gasps, back arch causing her chest to crashed to Yuuka; she reach for her hair and roughly tugged it and groaned pleasingly. 

Yuuka never thought that Akane sound better when she moan.

"Faster.. deeper.." Akane demanded, Yuuka obliged. She plunge her fingers deeper and faster as she wishes, the brunette losing her sanity because of the pleasure washing her. She dig her nails to Yuuka scalp but Yuuka is too amazed to be inflicted in pain.

As if pain from Akane is enough to get off on her own.

"Yuuka, faster..."

Her fingers are warm inside, melting as she keep thrusting her fingers faster. It feels so good inside her. The tightness, seeing her in this state is driving her crazy.

One final moaned, Akane shudder below her and limply fall; catching her breath. Yuuka look down to her hands, all juices coated her hands. She just gasps when all of a sudden Akane came back to life, grab her hand and lick her fingers with her own juices as their eyes intensely stare at each other.

"Beautiful.." Yuuka mumble unconsciously that bring giggle to the brunette. After that, her hands move to Yuuka collar, pulling the tie off and unbuttoning her blouse slowly.

"I've got a lot of things to teach you Yuuka, tonight is not enough."

She doesn't have the will to refuse, she even want it. 

It's really game over for her.

\---

Akane really meant what she said that night and Yuuka complied like a slave.

Yuuka had the hard time forgetting Akane. Her touches that felt like it's still carved on her skin, how her soothing voice scream her name asking for more, begging to break her like she wanted. Her irresistible lips, her naked form and how warm and tight she is inside.

She want her again, so bad.

It didn't ended for only once. As soon they exchanged contact numbers, with just one click of a button; Yuuka know that Akane needed her as much she needs the brunette. 

She will found herself going to the place that Akane said without giving a thought, the excitement of seeing the girl already content her. Especially when they do it all over again as if they can't get enough of each other.

Yuuka tightly grip to the bedsheet, screaming Akane name who's in the middle of her legs; head dipped to her center pushing her to the ectasy. 

It's already a months since they became like this, meeting to quench each other thirst. 

But Yuuka know, she want more than this.

"Wow," Akane grinned wider, licking the juices from her chin as she crawl above Yuuka. "You released so much. Do you missed me?" 

Yuuka avert her gazes, a tint of red shades drawn to her cheeks. "I always missed you." 

She always say it and Akane will always ignore like it didn't bring any affection to her.

Akane scoffed, fall beside her. Yuuka glance at her, felt Akane is far away though she's just beside her. 

It's always like this.

Yuuka is willing to open herself to the girl while it's opposite for Akane, she can respond to your questions properly in the bed but when Yuuka shift the topic to another thing, Akane will always shield herself.

It's hard to reach her, as if Akane really doing this on purpose.

\---

Everything that happening to her and Akane is still a secret from her friends though she can feel that they are starting to be suspicious.

She want to see Akane, she can't bear to spend another hour without having a glimpse of her.

So she dragged her friends to the gym where Akane her and team are practicing. The two didn't give it much notice as they are too busy studying for their midterm exams.

While Yuuka drown herself watching Akane running with glint of admiration from her eyes. 

She's really beautiful.

She watches Akane every moves, how she walk to the bench, grabbed her bottle of water and drink it. 

Yuuka gulped, rubbing her thighs closely.

She felt her phone vibrated from her pocket, she fishes it and a smile drawn wider to her lips as soon she read the message. It's Akane.

Enjoying what you see?

Haha, have lunch with me? :)

Sure, I'd rather have you as my lunch though.

What time should we go out?

Wait for me in the parking lot.

Yuuka nodded, raising her head to the girl across. Akane winked at her, putting her phone back from the bag and continue practicing.

She quickly excused herself from her friends, ignored the questions from them and lied that she need to take care of something. She can't believe she ditch a lunch with her friends just to spend a time with Akane.

The thing is, Yuuka is already falling for the girl. She want her not as just a fuck buddy but a woman she want to be beside her. The woman she want to treasure. 

She knows, Akane is expecting another sex from her but that is not she want. She want a proper lunch and talk things, not only ways how they going to warm each other bodies. She want to know Akane more.

So when Akane get inside her car and sit on her lap in the driver seat, she quickly avoid her lips that going to kiss her. It's tempting but she want more than that.

The brunette raised an eyebrow to her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Akane hissed, her hands move to unbutton Yuuka uniform but it stopped by the older woman. 

"I said we're going to have a lunch." Yuuka said softly, Akane heaved a deep breath and frowned. She slap Yuuka hands from her wrist and return it to her chest.

"I'm now having my lunch." 

Yuuka gulped, stopping her hands again and softly look at Akane eyes. From that, Akane can sense that she wouldn't like where this is heading to be.

"I..I want to have lunch with you, Akane." Yuuka hands move to hold Akane wrist while confusion plastered all over Akane face. Yuuka heart beating loudly, her eyes tenderly looking at the girl like she want to deliver how much she mean to her. "I want to talk to you, other things beside just having sex with you." 

"But this is better to talk things this way?" The woman above leaned closer to her, licking her earlobe sending shivers to the black haired. 

Yuuka hitched her breath, feel like losing her composure that she mustered a while ago. 

This girl is really a temptation.

"Akane." 

Yuuka voice filled with authorities, firm and it alarmed the brunette. Confusion really flood her when Yuuka eyes changed. It bear with gentleness, like a maiden who's staring at the most precious thing which Akane hated the most.

This scene isn't new to her. She know as she stare back at those black orbs, another toy she has will need to be gone. 

And she isn't wrong.

"I love you, Akane." 

A silence loomed them as Yuuka bravely stare at those expressionless hazel orbs. Until her heart shattered in pieces as Akane tossed her head back and laughed hard. It slowly burning the little courage inside Yuuka, it hurts.

"You? Inlove with me?" Akane cackle once again then she wipe her tears. "That's so funny." 

Yuuka eyebrows meet in the middle. "W-what's wrong with that?" 

"Everything, honey everything." She shook her head, she get off from her lap. "I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear anything humorous today." 

Yuuka froze, felt her self esteem dropping that she didn't realize Akane already get off from her car. 

With the remaining face she has inside her, she quickly get off from her car and chase the brunette. She pulled her arm to face her and met the coldest eyes. She flinched.

She swallowed thickly. "What's so funny about that? What I said is true, I really like you! Akane, I love you." 

"Will it kill you if I tell you I don't care?" 

Tears formed from Yuuka eyes, threatening to fall and betray her. She couldn't believe she's seeing another Akane, too far from the woman who is sweet and warm everytime they met. 

The question, is Akane really like that? Or she's pretending all this time to get what she want?

"I never had any romantic relationship with my fuck buddies.." the younger woman squint her eyes. "And you are not a exception." 

The last words didn't help to hold her tears and letting Akane to see those tears just making her feel more pathetic. But the thought of Akane leaving her is too painful than to know her state.

She gripped tightly to those soft hands. "Akane, you are the sweetest thing that came to my life. I want to treasure you take care of you and make you believe that love is a wonderful thing. Akane, I can make you happy, no, I will do everything to make you happy. I can give you everything, what you want and what you need."

But the brunette words were sting and bitter like a medicine.

"Sadly, I'm not interested."

Another pool of tears stream down to her cheeks.

"Why do you have to do this? Why do you need to come closer to me, make me feel special and in the end say those mean things?" 

"As far as I remember, I made myself clear at first that I only want thing from you. Not your money, not you, not your heart." Akane harshly pull her hand from her. "It's just a shame that I need to let you go, you even one of the best girl I've ever had."

Akane left her crying, broken hearted in the middle of the lot. 

\---

So the rumours are really true after all.

Moriya Akane is one heck cruel, heartless and really capable of ruining your life 

No one knows the story behind of why Akane is like this, they just knew that they can't count how many victims she had from their hands or feet.

"Do you know Shida Manaka?" 

The name is one of the famous victim of Akane. A first year student of engineer department and a volleyball captain at the same time. Their relationship didn't become discreet and everybody knows that something going happen between them. Until Akane lose interest to her. Some even witnessed the fights they had and the begging of Manaka, pleading Akane to come back to her. 

The scene was pitiful enough, no one can bear to glance at it especially the moment Akane just laughed at the poor girl.

Akane is really cruel.

What really alarmed the whole academy is when they saw Manaka standing at the edge of the building, crying and asking Akane to come for her. Hours went by but not shadow of the girl didn't show off resulting to Manaka jumping off the building. 

Fortunately, the girl survived but in comatose for about half of year.

And what scared the students is they didn't see my remorse from Akane face.

Since then, some avoiding her but some can't stop themselves to be a willing victim of her.

And it's too late for Yuuka to avoid that because she's now suffering.

Yuuka think she's going crazy, the though of not seeing her or even talk to her hurt her so much. It angered her how Akane didn't answer even her messages and calls. She couldn't calm, her tears falling like a river everytime she remember that night when Akane broke her heart.

It's a nightmare, looping like a video player. Her words were sharp like a knife that wouldn't let her sleep peacefully.

She just end up crying, can't eat, can't even take care of her self.

She's wasted, wrecked emotionally and mentally.

The pain brought Akane is too much, she didn't expect it.

After two months of absence from school, she decide to attend and welcome by the pain of seeing Akane with another girl already, flirting.

It maddening her. Bloods from her veins rushing uncontrollably, the things Akane said and did keep replaying to her mind. 

She curled her fist until her knuckles turned white but she doesn't care less. 

What she did is unforgivable, she need to pay for all what she done.

Tuesday, 8:34 pm

She waited for her for hours, inside her car meters away from Akane apartment. And when she saw the girl walk inside her house alone, she decide to get off from her car; grabbing her baseball bat. She walks to her apartment while whistling her favorite song

And when she's already in front, she pull down her cap down to her eyes and knock to her door. It didn't took long before the woman open it and startle at the sickening smile plastered to Yuuka face.

"I missed you, Akane."

\---

Saturday evening when Sugai family is complete in a house, spending dinner together. A rare evening. It's quiet, the silence defeaning the maids around them. Until Yuuka pulled her chair, happily excuse herself as she run to their basement. 

From that, her parents knew something going on again with their beloved daughter.

"Mr. Shi," Mrs. Sugai called softly to their butler, the said man walk closer to them. "Did you take care of the police already?" 

The butler nodded his head. "Yes, I already take care of it. I offered them a sum of money to hide any related things from the girl to Yuuka-sama. They will take care of it from now on, they wouldn't dare to bring Yuuka sama name to this case."

The head of the Sugai family nodded his head after he sipped a coffee. "Good, now rest assure honey. This is just one of her toys again, months after this she will come back to herself again."

The older woman heaved a sighed, "I'm just worried for our daughter." 

The older man turned to the butler. "Make sure to dispose the body quickly once she lost interest of it, understand?" 

The butler nodded again then he excuse himself to proceed to the basement and checked Yuuka down there. There she found Yuuka inside one of the special room exclusively built by their family.

He saw her talking to the brunette woman that aying on the bed. Yuuka took her soft hands and squeezes it gently. 

"Please wake up, I can't wait to talk with you again. I missed you." 

"A third year college student, Moriya Akane reportedly missing." 

\---

Share your thoughts 💚


End file.
